


No bridge you can build over this maze

by idc



Category: The Beginner's Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he did was for him. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No bridge you can build over this maze

**Author's Note:**

> I consider Davey Wreden in The Beginner's Guide as fictional character, not the actual game developer himself. I think the game is incredible, in that it makes people believe that the story is real. Although the only way to achieve that is for Wreden to use his own name as the character in the game. It's brilliant really.

Davey tapped his fingers on the desk as he stared at the computer screen. It had been a week since he released The Beginner's Guide, and people had been speculating on whether it was real or not, whether he actually illegally distributed someone else's creation, whether or not there would be a lawsuit.

Funny that he wouldn't mind a lawsuit, actually. Anything would be better, anything, than this- nothing.

It had been 1306 days since they last met. 522 days since Coda last texted him. 114 days since he emailed him the last game.

_It makes me physically ill to be in the same room with you._

He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed something. An email, an explanation, angry texts, even death threats.

But there had been nothing.

He visited Coda's old place but he had moved. He changed his email address, and even phone number.

This was his last resort.

The thing Coda hated most, when Davey showed his games to other people. And selling the games on top of it. He ought to do something, right? Davey pretty much cornered him, metaphorically speaking.

There was still nothing.

He felt trapped, like he was inside the dark room between the two door puzzle, but with no switch to click to open the next door.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked out loud. _Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it._ he typed and sent the message.

Coda didn't reply.

Davey was stuck in the dark place.


End file.
